


The Quill

by xslytherclawx



Series: Ides of Drarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Harry's always wondered about Draco's golden quill.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Ides of Drarry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest, xslytherclawx's Prompt Collection, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	The Quill

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Cursed Object challenge for Ides of Drarry!

This is far from the first time Harry’s noticed it. But, well, on previous occasions, he’s had his reasons for not bringing it up. Namely that he’s thought bringing it up might to something to distract Draco from the task at hand (usually – but not always – sex).

But now, he hasn’t got anything better to do than to ask.

“Draco?”

“Yes?”

“Have you honestly got a quill made of gold?”

It is really and truly the most ridiculous Pureblood thing he’s ever seen. The whole point of a  _ quill _ is that it comes from a bird. Otherwise, isn’t it just some pretentious pen?

“What, that?” Draco asks.

“Yeah.”

“It’s not made of gold. It’s a real feather, though I think the nib might really be gold.”

Harry moves closer to the quill to examine it. It doesn’t seem to be painted.

“It’s a Thunderbird quill, I think,” Draco says. “It’s been in my family for generations. People used to kill each other over it.”

He says it as if it’s the most mundane detail in the world. Harry’s not sure he’ll ever be entirely used to how blasé Purebloods are about violence and murder.

“Why would they do that?”

“Dunno,” Draco says idly. “My mother knows.”

Harry has  _ somewhat _ come around on Narcissa Malfoy; not only did she save his life when she really hadn’t needed to, but she did clearly love her son. He’s not sure what lapse of judgement led her to marry Draco’s father.

That said, he’s not sure he wants to ask her about a quill that has evidently led to murder.

So instead of address it, he kisses Draco and puts the thought aside.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy brings the quill up, unprompted, at lunch. Harry isn’t overly fond of lunches with Narcissa, but Draco insists.

He's also certain that Draco’s asked Narcissa to bring up this particular issue. A sharp, pointed look at his boyfriend confirms as much.

“It’s Cursed, you know,” Narcissa says. “It’s an old Black family relic – my sister has no idea I even have it, and she might well kill me herself if she finds out.”

Harry can’t picture Andromeda killing anyone over a  _ quill _ (her family, sure, but not a quill), and when he says this to her, Narcissa shakes her head.

“You don’t understand. The feather and nib themselves seem to have started out perfectly mundane, but… well, the idea for it is quite silly, really.”

“What does it do, Mother?” Draco asks.

“It’s meant to take whatever idea you have in your head and capture it perfectly in words. And it does so. I’m not ashamed to admit I’ve used it myself. But the ability to capture your thoughts perfectly in words is a dangerous one – and an envied one. Some people in the family – Great-Great-Great-Uncle Sirius, Phineas Nigellus’s brother, to name one – went mad with the power when he was just nine years old, and… well…”

Harry frowns. “Why even keep it?”

“It’s beautiful,” Narcissa says. “I don’t make a habit of destroying beautiful things. Besides, like most things, it’s fine in moderation, and Draco knows how to handle it responsibly. What he chooses to do with it after I die is his business.”

Harry knows as well as Narcissa that Draco is not the sort of person to destroy a treasured family heirloom – especially one from his mother’s side.

“Now, Harry – you own Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place and everything that’s left inside. Do you really think you don’t own any Cursed objects yourself?”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](https://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/), and feel free to join my Harry Potter [discord server](https://discord.gg/yb6bS3c)!


End file.
